Gopher(Rank)
Gopher is one of the many ranks on CoU. Gopher is a rank for a person who does certain duties that officers don't want to do. Most of the jobs are for the chat. Gophers are considered to be one of the top non-officer members of certain groups. Their main jobs are grunt work. Current Gophers TheFallenOne - Fallen is the first Gopher for CoU. One day he mentioned that he was a Gopher for this club and Jason liked the idea of the Gopher rank. Gopher Duties Gophers have a set of duties that they must obey or they will be attacked by the ancient Gopher Gods. #Obey the officers. #Provide distraction when needed. #If any, always help your Gopher allies. #Only for chat, clear chat when asked. #Kill anyone that the officers want dead. #Rebuild HQ when it is destroyed. #Keep dragons fed at all times. #Help Zio and Dark with their pranks. #Stop Zio and Dark's pranks. #Make everyone lose the game. #Be NPCs in Chatplays. #Become a Human Shield. #Kill one of the officers. #Make equipment for the Cult. #Sing a song. #Kill Barky. #Grunt Work. #Get Jason his chew toy. #Steal Giga's death ray. #Hand Giga his death ray. #Be target practice. #Destroy anyone who makes a "Giga's bald!" joke. #Initiate HQ's self-destruct mode. #Add new equipment/features to HQ. #Sharpen Dark's claws. #Open the door to the Cult #Kill Justin Bieber. #Feed the cave people. #Never leave any cultist behind. #Let Fricai out of his cage #Put Fricai in his cage #Make pasta #Put Zio in his cage #Let Zio out of his cage #Summon Broly #Make bald jokes #Explain something in a very smart way #Explain something in a dumb way #Whip Fang #hail Kirby (>°.°)> #say Yra zye hoe 'i #Spite Hunch #Cereal #Slap people with random object. #Hit Jason in the head #Brick Giga #Throw people inside Clown Room #Ban people with ze Ban Stick #Torment people(Ex. Starr) with GD. 40 #Retrieve random people from the forum to the chatroom #If Jude's eyes are red, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM #Make "in jokes #Blame Nate for glitches #Take part in "Throw X at Y" contests #Make "We heard you like X" jokes #Say "ok" every 5 minutes to Jason #Get Cipher to join CoU *currently in progress* #Go to the Cave to get stuff #Make references that are funny #Put Yoda in his cage #Let Yoda out of his cage #Have random bursts of inteligence #Correct spelling error in above GD #Think everyone is Santa #Prevent Ti-Fang from eating someone #Attempt to prevent Dark climbing on the ceiling #Let Dark climb on the ceiling #Make people lose The Game #Say Bow Chika Bow Wow. #Never question the officers 8^D #Get shot #Break into Giga's lab #Get thrown out of Giga's lab #Watch Zephyr #Throw Blaize in a room with tons of squirrels #Feed Starr when she's in sky serpent form. Hobos preferred. #Let Dark throw Zio through stuff when he's mad. #Shoe George #Get shoe'd by George #Make George shoe Gaga or Giag #Kill Kuro... again #Clone Afti and Kam for... target practice #Travel to Mantua for some ridiculous mission #Notice that Shadow is pretending to not be present #Confuse new initiates by not telling them why they have to choose a weapon #Purple. #YES. #Ninja Jason #zomg rain #Deliver postcards from Mister Peanut #Send Blaine back to Soviet Russia 92-99. To be translated from Gopher to English. 100. Initiate Plan Alpha Omega Chatzy. 101-9000. To be translated from Gopher to English 9001. OVER 9000! Priviliges Equipment Other